life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allianz Arena
The Allianz Arena is a football stadium in Munich, Bavaria, Germany with a 75,000 seating capacity. Widely known for its exterior of inflated ETFE plastic panels, it is the first stadium in the world with a full colour changing exterior. Located at 25 Werner-Heisenberg-Allee at the northern edge of Munich's Schwabing-Freimann borough on the Fröttmaning Heath, it is the second largest arena in Germany behind only the Signal Iduna Park in the city of Dortmund. If we are gone, would this building survive? Survival 1 Day Later The lights go out, but not for Allianz Arena. Likely the ETFE plastic panels will survive longer and keep the stadium on. But only a few light shut down in Allianz Arena. 1 Month Later Allianz Arena is now just a place for Birds and German animals to rule over it. Allianz Arena's also starting to become a field with a structure since one fourth of the field is covered in vegetation. 6 Months Later Doors from Allianz Arena are now out of control. More days of the field is gone into just nothing but plain tall grass. 10 Months Later All of the vehicles are now surrounded by Allianz Arena's growing grass. It makes it worse for the recollection of history since more of the field is covered. 1 Year Later Now the field has outgrown faster than ever, lastly making no sign for Football anymore. 5 Years Later Now the lower parts of this Arena is growing vegetation all over the place, it will be a big problem for the stadium sooner or later. 25 Years Later Three eighth of the Allianz Arena is now covered in vegetation, making it worse for the building now. A rainstorm hits Munich, flooding the city by 4.67 inches. 50 Years Later The whole stadium is ruined by vegetation, the lights start to stop working after every 20 years. 85 Years The lights no longer work, the Stadium starts weakening worse then when it was while it was 60 years later without people. 138 Years Later The flood is gone, but the Stadium's logos fall off and damage the ground, while the 2 bridges to make it to the arena collapses due to supportable supports failure. The stadium's grass also died since the roof was stuck closed for good, but the middle of the roof starts falling off and fall into the grass, the other one damaging the seating. The arena is still standing, but some of the right side of the roof was damaged due to the debris the 2nd one made. 140 Years Later There are a few holes on the top of the roof from heavy rain. 180 Years Later Most of the roof has lots of holes, some chairs had just broke over time. It has also weakened but hasn't collapsed. 200 Years Later The arena is weakened so hard the building couldn't hold anymore damage, the flood damages a wall and the whole structure comes down.Category:Germany Category:Stadiums Category:Arenas Category:Munich Category:Europe Category:Bavaria Category:Buildings Category:Reconizable Buildings Category:Attacked by hurricanes Category:Attacked by floods Category:Attacked by storms Category:Collapses Category:Season 6 Category:Structures Category:Buildings that collapsed Category:Attacked by rain